interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Hack
English Pronunciation * * Etymology 1 From Verb # To chop or cut down in a rough manner. #: They '''hacked' the brush down and made their way through the jungle.'' # To cough noisily. #: This cold is awful. I can't stop '''hacking'.'' # To withstand or put up with a difficult situation. #: Can you '''hack' it out here with no electricity or running water?'' # To hack into; to gain unauthorized access to a computer system (e.g. website) or network by manipulating code; a crack. # To accomplish a difficult programming task. #: He can '''hack' like no one else and make the program work as expected.'' # To make a quick code change to patch a computer program, often one that is inelegant or that makes the program harder to maintain. #: I '''hacked' in a fix for this bug, but we'll still have to do a real fix later.'' # To work on an intimately technical level. #: I'm currently '''hacking' distributed garbage collection.'' # To strike an opponent's leg with one's hockey stick. #: He's going to the penalty box after '''hacking' the defender in front of the goal.'' # To make a flailing attempt to hit the puck with a hockey stick. #: There's a scramble in front of the net as the forwards are '''hacking' at the bouncing puck.'' # To swing at a pitched ball. #: He went to the batter's box '''hacking'.'' Derived terms * hack down * hack in * hack into * hack up * hackability * hacker Synonyms * crack * frob * tweak Translations * Dutch: * Finnish: * Macedonian: * Dutch: * Finnish: hakata, hakata maahan * Interlingua: hachar * Macedonian: , , * Volapük: cöpilön * Finnish: , * Finnish: pätsätä (slang) * Finnish: * Macedonian: , * Polish: hakować Noun # A hacking blow. # A gouge or notch made by such a blow. # The foothold traditionally cut into the ice from which the person who throws the rock pushes off for delivery. # A mattock or a miner's pick. # A dry cough. # An illegal attempt to gain access to a computer network. # An interesting technical achievement, particularly in computer programming. # A small code change meant to patch a problem as quickly as possible. # An expedient, temporary solution, meant to be replaced with a more elegant solution at a later date. # Time check. # A swing of the bat at a pitched ball by the batter. #: He took a few '''hacks', but the pitcher finally struck him out.'' Quotations Synonyms * crack * band-aid, contrivance, improvision, improvisation, kludge, makeshift, quick fix, patch Related terms * marginal hacks Translations * Finnish: hakki * Finnish: * Macedonian: , , * Dutch: * Finnish: * Finnish: ; , * Macedonian: , * Finnish: * Finnish: Etymology 2 Variations of , . Noun # A board which the falcon's food is placed on; used by extension for the state of partial freedom in which they are kept before being trained. # A food-rack for cattle. # A rack used to dry bricks. Verb # To lay (bricks) on a rack to dry. # To keep (young hawks) in a state of partial freedom, before they are trained. Etymology 3 Abbreviation of , probably from place name Hackney Noun # An ordinary horse, especially an old, tired one. # A taxicab (hackney cab) driver. # One who is professionally successful despite producing mediocre work. (Usually applied to persons in a creative field.) # A talented writer-for-hire, paid to put others' thoughts into felicitous language. # An untalented writer. #: Dason is nothing but a two-bit '''hack'.'' # A political agitator. (slightly derogatory) Translations * Finnish: * Spanish: * Volapük: cöpilod * Finnish: , * Dutch: * Interlingua: taxi Verb # To make common or cliched; to vulgarise. # To ride a horse at a regular pace; to ride on a road (as opposed to riding cross-country etc.). Adjective # Having or requiring little talent. #: He's nothing but the typical '''hack' writer.'' #: I got by on '''hack' work for years before I finally published my novel.'' Etymology 4 From Noun # A small ball usually made of woven cotton or suede and filled with rice, sand or some other filler, for the use in hackeysack. Translations * Finnish: * Spanish: Verb # To play hackeysack. Translations * Finnish: pelata footbagia Category:Falconry et:hack es:hack fa:hack fr:hack io:hack it:hack kn:hack ml:hack my:hack ru:hack fi:hack ta:hack te:hack vi:hack zh:hack